Knights of the Silver Hand
The Knights of the Silver Hand, also called the Order of the Silver Hand, or simply the Silver Hand, was the order of paladins created after the First War by Sir Uther Lightbringer and Archbishop Alonsus Faol. History Foundation and the Second War The former order led by Faol, the Holy Order of Northshire Clerics, was devastated during the First War. When Faol refounded the order in Lordaeron, he recruited noble knights and former clerics to train in the ways of war and the Light. Even a few members of the priesthood decided to take up the more physical and steadfast path. In Alonsus Chapel in Stratholme, Uther the Lightbringer was annointed the first of the paladins. The Silver Hand was born. The paladins were instrumental in winning the war, and the sight of them weilding there mighty warhammers and holy powers gave others inspiration on the battlefield and the home front. Uther and his paladins were truly a sight to behold. Even some of the Alliance's greatest knights and warriors were in awe when they saw them smashing Orcs down while healing fallen allies at the same time. Destruction of the Order The introduction of the Plague marked the beginning of the end of the Knights of the Silver Hand. One of their own, Prince Arthas, turned his back on the order in his dark pursuit of vengance. Shortly afterwards, he fully embraced the evil he had been hunting and became a death knight in the service of the Lich King. Returning to Lordaeron, Arthas killed Uther Lightbringer and decimated the Order. Even after the triumph at Mount Hyjal, the paladins remember Arthas's betrayal. Many paladins feel responsibility for him, because the Holy Light teaches that every person can strengthen other people. Since they were unable to strengthen Arthas, the entire world suffered. Many of the surviving paladins formed the Scarlet Crusade in an attempt to reclaim their homeland. This zealous order hunts Arthas's servants, the undead, with a frightening ruthlessness that demonstrates their determination to fix past mistakes. On the other hand, some priests use Arthas as a textbook example of the power of the Holy Light. Arthas is proof of a single person's power to affect the universe in good or evil ways. Many paladins remained loyal to the Alliance. They may fight under different flags but will pledge themselves to the Alliance's cause forever. Some people, such as Tirion Fordring, are trying to rebuild the Order; one that pays no concern to politics or subterfuge, only to spreading the Holy Light, rooting out evil, and protecting the weak. While others, such as Grayson Shadowbreaker, are more concerned with getting rid of any left over curroption from Arthas' betrayal. Currently, the divided and broken order takes most of its missions from Grayson, and works very close with the priesthood. Only time will tell if the Silver Hand will ever be restored. Notable Members * Uther Lightbringer, co-founder and leader of the Order. * Turalyon * Tirion Fordring * Taelan Fordring * Gavinrad the Dire * Ballador the Bright * Sage Truthbearer * Magroth the Defender * Lionheart * Halahk the Lifebringer * Dagren * Buzan the Fearless * Aurrius the Pure Category:Lore